


Lost and Unfrozen

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders runs, Hawk chases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Unfrozen

The cold found it's way deep in his bones causing pain in his every step. He'd run yet again, quick as his legs would take him. Running from the Wardens to Kirkwall, running from Kirkwall to wherever it was he was headed. Anders hadn't a place in mind, he just knew it had to be further, somewhere hidden from society. 

Hawke had begged him to stay, pleaded, Anders swore he'd even seen unshed tears in the man's eyes. However, as morning light hit, Anders had run. One week in, Anders had lost his sense of direction. Two weeks in, he'd forgotten what food was. Yet he pushed on, soldiering through the pain. 

Tripping face first into the snow, he curled up. His body couldn't take much more of this. He was fading fast, but couldn't turn, couldn't find reason to go back, knowing what awaited him. Traitor, Murderer. The words would hurt to much, yet be to true. Anders wouldn't be able to deny them, knowing they were right.

He didn't know how long he'd lain their, freezing and shaking. Tears streamed down his face, coating his chest as the frost nipped. He'd lost all coherency, unable to hold open his eyes any longer as they slide shut. He almost didn't feel it as he was hefted up into strong arms. Barely felt the warmth as he was wrapped in a cloak.

Anders felt as though he was floating, his mind in a haze, even as he was placed down on a bed in front of a warm fire. Hands carded through his hair. “I'm sorry, I let it go this far, Anders” he heard the person say. A man's voice. It was familiar and yet Anders tired mind couldn't place it, couldn't stay awake. 

“Don't fall asleep on me, I need you to stay awake” he heard, but even those words wouldn't say with him. No, he couldn't fight, it was dragging him down, dragging him into the blackness. Anders felt his clothing being pulled from him, taken from his body. He wanted to draw them back on, but couldn't. Next he heard the clanking of metal, armour. 

Before he could comprehend it, his body was drawn against skin, a blanket soon draped over him. “I can't let you die, Anders. You said we would run together...” he heard. His mind finally registered as a kiss was placed to his temple. “Hawke.. “Anders voice cracked out, weakened in his state. “Shh, don't speak” Hawke said, hand gently stroking Anders hair, as it was pulled from the hair tie. Anders hummed, relaxing into the body beside him. “I love you, Anders” Hawke said, as Anders found himself drifting into unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning light streamed in through the window, Anders head pounding heavily, he rolled over to stop the light from shinning through his eyelids. Feeling a hand pressed to his head, Anders swatted it away with a groan. Had someone kidnapped him? Maybe the templars finally decided to have their way? Panic rose in him. Did he dare look at his captor? Yet the feeling of skin against his own wasn't unknown to him. 

“Your temperatures back to normal... sort of and your lips aren't blue anymore.. That's a good sign” he heard the voice say. Suddenly it all came back. Shaking, shivering and then warmth. Blissful warmth. Hawke. Anders turned over, opening his eyes to the on-slaughter of light, before quickly closing them again. Hearing the bed creak beside him, Anders wanted to tell Hawke to come back, but the words wouldn't fall from his mouth.

As the room grew dark, Anders opened his eyes to the curtains drawn. “Don't worry, I won't leave you again” Hawke said, sitting down beside Anders. Hawke leaned down, placing a kiss below Anders eye. “ Are you hungry?” Hawke asked. Anders felt the rumble of his stomach and nodded. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten food. When Hawke stood up, it was then that Anders took in the room. It was a small cabin. A bed, a table with two chairs and a fire place that held a pot, which Anders soon realized had something cooking. 

“I made some soup, I figured it would help a little” Hawke said, making a bowl and handing it to Anders. When Anders failed to hold it on his own, Hawke was quick to take it back. “I'll help you” Hawke said, moving back to Anders side, helping the mage sit up. Anders couldn't help but take in Hawke's naked form. Even as horrid as he was feeling, the man's body was appealing, the dark hair that matted his chest, matching his hair and the soft dark curls down below. 

Anders watched as the spoon was brought up to his mouth. He raised an eye at Hawke. “Just... allow me this.. It's my fault this happened” Hawke said. Anders frowned. “It's.. not your fault” Anders croaked out. Hawke shook his head. “It is.. I followed you, watched you... and I still let it get to.. this...” Hawke said, looking away with sad eyes. Anders leaned over, taking the spoon into his mouth. He couldn't think of a thing to say, a way to reassure Hawke that it wasn't his fault. 

After finishing half of the soup, Anders couldn't eat anymore, his stomach protesting against having been empty, to full again. Hawke set aside the bowl, pulling Anders into his lap. “Will you ever forgive me?” Hawke asked. Anders looked at him. “Forgive you... Hawke...” Anders hoarse voice coming out with emotion. “I should apologize, for... running” Anders said. Hawke leaned down and kissed him. “I left you unguarded, open for templars... I thought we would run together, stay together..” Hawke said. Anders curled into him, hand running up Hawke's chest. “Hawke.. let's run.. together” Anders said. 

Hawke laid Anders down, kissing him softly as they went. “Yes... together” Hawke said. Anders smiled into the kiss, happy to have Hawke in his arms again. He'd been stupid in believe he could do this alone, stupid in believing he could leave Hawke behind. Knowing he'd hurt the man he loved, Anders would do what Hawke asked, give his life for Hawke wants because he loved him, cherished him... and he knew Hawke was the same way, willing to do whatever to keep them together.


End file.
